


after ambition

by bell (bellaboo), bellaboo, usomitai (bellaboo)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bellaboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/usomitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Foreman character sketch for early season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after ambition

It doesn’t really matter any more.

His inner organs used to do this clenching thing, a righteous squeezing in the name of pride, every time House tried to pull off another one of his insane, misanthropic ideas. Foreman used to spend all day tense, coiled, ready to spring at any and all warning signs. He never could relax, not even when he got home, not even after he had kicked off his shoes and socks and showered. He was always ready for the fight.

He remembers what it felt like. He can't summon up that ire up anymore, though. Ever since the lobotomy- Foreman has picked up House’s habit of overstating the truth cruelly to pre-empt whatever pity people would want to throw at him- everything feels rounded. Distant.

He argues just enough to keep House from firing him. He watches Cameron take up the battles in his place, and he thinks it’s appropriate, since it’s because of her that he lost the fighting spirit. It’s only right that she take his place.

He’s content with what he’s accomplished, and why shouldn’t he be? As a neurologist with a fellowship under a renowned doctor, he’s earned the right to kick back and appreciate how far he’s come.

Satisfaction tastes better than ambition.


End file.
